Antho's Wing
The last sovereignty is Antho's Wing, situated in the northwestern most part of E'dan. A barren wasteland of cold and darkness. It is a damp and dreary place with little sun and a lot of rain, snow, and ice. Cities are spread few and far between, built like icebergs, having a semblance of civilization on top whilst most of the city is build below the ground. The Empyrean Prison can be found here housing Senator Ganelin. Antho’s Wing is E’Dan’s equivalent to the north east states of the United States, a land of flat plateaus and large expanses of cold slushy coastal ranges. Antho’s Wing however is more dreary, where rain falls during spring and summer months, and the bitter winters are long and dark, it is the Empyrean Kingdoms answer to prisons. Though most sovereignties have cells and dungeons to hold criminals, none are meant to hold the ones that the most dangerous for the most time. Each city in Antho’s Wing acts like a prison city, with most of it’s population having committed some crime or felony, the biggest of these prison cities is the Empyrean Prison. Placed on a desolate stretch of mountain ranges and deep forests, the Empyrean Prison houses only the worst kind of people. The natural climate of the district makes this a perfect place to isolate irredeemable criminals, with the land being covered in snow a majority of the year. In addition, the northern branch of the Empyrean Shelf perfectly cuts the kingdom off from its neighbors. Cities are also spread out, each one being a prison of it’s own, escaped criminals will find it difficult to find refuge. 60% of the population of Antho’s Wing are prisoners, with a smattering of every race found. The other 40% of the populous are lone warriors, given the noble task to guard and police these inmates and protect the rest of the continent. Some come from all walks of life, seeking to live a life served to defend the land, some have been raised in the sovereignty since birth and know nothing but the life they’ve been born into. A life of servitude in one of these prison cities is not mandatory, nor is it forced upon, however, those who choose to do so, find that there is no greater honor (nor is there a greater reward) than this. The entirety of Antho’s Wing is funded by the Monarchy. A small mining endeavor has been started on Mount Glacier, to harvest mithral rich veins running through the mountain range. 'Settlements' Antho's Wing's settlements are prison cities, veritable islands in a barren sea of ice and snow. These cities are self sufficient and can hold their prison citizens indefinitely. The cities of Antho's Wing act similarly to other cities in the Kingdom, with trade, homes, places of distraction, with only one exception, the people who live inside these cities are unable to leave without a coterie of Empyrean Guards at their heels. The settlements of Antho's Wing are named after the mythical cities of hell as written in Dante's Inferno. * Empyrean Prison * Diz * Judecca * Cayna * Antenora * Tolomea 'Points of Interest' There are few places of interest in the wasteland of Antho's Wing, the prison settlements themselves can be a place of import, as their opulence and grandeur weigh equally as it's oppression and authoritarian rule. The mountains of the Empyrean Shelf run through the western side of the nation, with Mt. Glacier as the highest peak in the continent. A volcanic oasis can be found between the Empyrean Prison and Tolomea. The land is rich and fertile, with evergreen trees, vibrant and tall grow wildly. Geysers are prominent in this section of Antho's Wing, fueled by hot sulfuric rivers that run underneath the sovereignty. Volcanic activity is ever present in this part of Antho's Wing, making this seemingly idyllic stretch of land more of a hellish beauty. * Mt. Glacier